


Moments

by kaige68



Series: Happier [5]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: M/M, little bits and thinky thoughts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-30
Updated: 2012-05-30
Packaged: 2017-11-06 08:38:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 543
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/416901
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaige68/pseuds/kaige68
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A collection of moments.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Moments

**Author's Note:**

  * For [haldoor](https://archiveofourown.org/users/haldoor/gifts).



> **Disclaimer:** I own nothing except my dog, and some days I think he owns me. No money, no harm.
> 
> **1)** This has not been beta read. All concrit is happily welcomed.  
>  **2)** This follows the [Happy](http://archiveofourown.org/series/19568) series, is part 5 of [Happier](http://archiveofourown.org/series/19838)  
>  **3)** Sorry it's short folks, but it worked in my head.

“You remember how I didn’t know what to say to you the morning after the blue post-it note?” Steve nodded in response as he joined Danny the Governor’s empty waiting area. “I’m at an even greater loss for words this morning.”

Steve smiled widely. “Did you save the note?”

“I did.” Danny pulled at the crease in his pants absently. “I pressed it in my journal with a rose. _Dear Diary; Steve likes me likes me. *sigh*_ ”

“When you wrote the word _sigh_ , did you use hearts for asterisks?”

A door opened and the Governor’s assistant called them in.

****

“Really, I honestly would never have thought you had such a dirty mouth. I mean sure, on a regular basis, I have a difficult time believing what you say and do. But such filth?”

Steve just raised an eyebrow as he answered his phone.

“I don’t know if I should be scared or thrilled.”

****

“I liked her.”

“I liked her too, Monkey. But,”

“She wasn’t the one.” Grace shrugged somberly at the kitchen table with her homework.

“What do you know about _the one?”_ Danny laughed a bit, turning toward his daughter and away from the stove.

“When it’s the one, you know.”

“Wow. Could you be ten for just a few more days before you completely become this wise old person? Please? For me?”

****

“So are we on for tonight?”

“Are you _actually_ asking me out while we’re in the middle of a high speed chase?”

“Confirming.”

“You’re an an-i-MAAAL!”

“Nothing is ever good enough, is it?” There was a wicked smile as the car cornered again.

“Is it too much to want all four wheels on the ground when you’re trying to make time with me?”

“Confirming, Daniel. I’m not making time, I’m confirming it. You’re sitting next to me; we’re alone in a car. What is the big deal? Would you rather I waited until we were at the office, with Kono standing in front of us? Or did you want me to pull over and text you? I don’t want to insult your delicate sensibilities.”

“JEEP! Watch the Jeep!”

****

Danny sat in his office waiting for the end of his shift. He could have left, he wasn’t required to punch a time clock, but if he left he’d just be sitting at home waiting until it was time to meet Steve. The day hadn’t been too bad, just a small assist with a car that wouldn’t pull over for HPD. They could both go out right from work.

He hadn’t told Grace about Steve. He felt bad, like he was lying to her and Steve. He had felt bad when he hadn’t told Grace about Gabby right away, but he hadn’t felt like he was cheating Gabby out of anything. Having Grace be unaware of his one week relationship with Steve felt like he was keeping something huge from Steve as well. Like Steve’s life would be lacking from not having her as a bigger part of his life.

He smiled to himself as he tapped the paper in his hand against the desk. Danny resolved to tell Grace… something the next time they were together. He left the office, feeling lighter, tucking the blue note back into his wallet.

**Author's Note:**

> If you are not reading 's [Overthinking](http://archiveofourown.org/series/19580%22) series you should be.


End file.
